My Little MENT: Friendship is Abridged
My Little MENT: Friendship is Abridged is a MENT-like Abridged Parody Series of Lauren Faust's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic airing on the Hub. The series is stated to be created by NaruIchi97 (soon known as JasperGeronimo1997). It might come sooner or later in 2012 or 2013. Cast Mane Six *NaruIchi97 as Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Spike *TBA as Rainbow Dash *TBA as Pinkie Pie *TBA as Rarity *TBA as Spike Equestria Princesses *TBA as Princess Celestia *TBA as Princess Luna Episodes The Episodes of the Abridged Series. Season One #What a Nightmare Moon! (The Mare in the Moon) #All Elements Gathered! (The Elements of Harmony) #Go With The Gala With Me or Die (The Ticket Master) #Applebuckin' by Mah-self (Applebuck Season) #Trying to avenge Fluttershy, Makes Pranks to Griffon (Griffon the Brush-off) #Enter the Great and Powerful Trixie! (Boast Busters) #Too shy for Giant Dragons (Dragonshy) #Tsundere Sleepover (Look Before You Sleep) #Oh Noes! We Got Disease'd! (Bridle Gossip) #Parasprite Invasion, We're Screwed! (Swarm of the Century) #Brace Yourselves, Spring is Coming (Winter Wrap-Up) #Blank Flank-wipe: The Prelude of the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Call of the Cutie) #Dashie vs. Jackie: The Fall Showdown (Fall Weather Friends) #5 Dresses: The Story of Rarity's Breakdown (Suited for Success) #Deus Ex Pinkina (Feeling Pinkie Keen) #Rainboom Returns (Sonic Rainboom) #Foalsitting and Staring, Whatever (The Stare Master) #(The Show Stoppers) #Spike and the Mane 5? vs. the Diamond Dogs (A Dog and Pony Show) #Not Sure If I Should'nt Tell the Secret, Or Just a RariShy Shipper who hates Spike (Green Isn't Your Color) #Cowboys and Equestrians... Wait, What? (Over a Barrel) # (A Bird in the Hoof) #Cutie Mark Stories (The Cutie Mark Chronicles) #Dragon vs. Owl (Owl's well that Ends Well) #The Party Madness or Damn You Spike, You've sunk My PinkieDash! (Party of One) #Untitled Worst Gala Episode (The Best Night Ever) Season Two #The Haunting of Twilight Sparkle (Lesson Zero) #This is Nightmare Night! (Luna Eclipsed) #(Sisterhooves Social) #28 or More Cutie Marks Later (The Cutie Pox) #Mare Do Well Begins (The Mysterious Mare-Do-Well) #Rarity in Canterlot-land (Sweet and Elite) #The Founding of Equestria: A Play that Fucked up their friendship in Hearth's Warming Eve by Spike (Hearth's Warming Eve) # (Family Appreciation Day) # Don't tell Ms. Cake the Foalsitter's Dead Serious (Baby Cakes) # The Dissapearance of Apple Jacqueline (The Last Roundup) # (The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000) #Daring Do and the Book-to-Episode Film (Read It and Weep) #Hearts and Hooves Day or CMC, Y U NO PAIR FLUTTERSHY WITH MACKIE?! (Hearts and Hooves Day) #Donkey and Pinkie (A Friend In Deed) #Rise of the Undiscorded Flutterbitch (Putting Your Hoof Down) #Pony Sparkle Den-Oh Sphincter! (It's About Time) #Spike's Big Adventure (Dragon Quest) #Cry for your Wingpower Speed! (Hurricane Fluttershy) #Cutie Mark Crusaders... Life Ruiners? (Ponyville Confidential) #Pinkie Holmes: A Cake of Shadows (MMMystery on the Friendship Express) Season Three *Attack of a Thousand Pinkies (Too Many Pinkie Pies) *The Great and Villanous' Return (Magic Duel) Movies *The Chaotic Harmony Movie (Return of Harmony) *The Canterlot Royal Wedding Movie (A Canterlot Wedding) *Crystalic Experience: The Movie (The Crystal Empire) Category:Series Category:Abridged Parodies